Is This Forever?
by Roslyn Michiyo
Summary: Will all the relationships that are gained this summer will they stay forever? Reviews are welcomed.
1. The First of the Last day of School

**A/N: The names are pronounced below. I do not own InuYasha. This is my own version if InuYasha had a brother that he had to look after so it is no Sesshy in the story at all but he is mentioned that's it. There are half-demons and demons here in this world of in my head.**

**Airi= AH ee ree= Beloved Jasmine, Aneko=AH ne ko= Older sister**

**Kaya= KAY ah= Good Field, Miyo= MEE yoh=Beautiful Generation**

**Kairi= KAH ee ree= Ocean Village, Akemi=AH keh mee= Bright and Beautiful**

_**The First of the Last day of School**_

As her junior year in high school started to end she already hated the first day. She was going to be 2 hours late because she getting her braces taken off and then dropped off. She need would have to wear a retainer but she knew how she was going to handle that one. Kagome her loyal cousin texted a good luck and don't die message that made Kairi smiled and then she was off to the doctors. Kagome was at school looking at the same people she sat in her classroom grabbing her notebook and she waited for the classroom to fill. 15 minutes later the class filled with students and then the teacher came in. He went over to his notes and pulled out an extra copy and handed it to Kagome. "Your cousin is going to miss this class please give this to her." He said. He went back to the chalkboard and started writing.

History class started the same like no other day. Kagome was sitting her seat next to the window and the seat in front of her was empty. She sighed as she opened the book in and went to the pages she needed to go too. History was easy for Kagome so it didn't matter what was going on she was just not paying attention. Mr. Jones had come around with packet that was to be done in class and returned the next day. "Oh this is a group assignment. So partner up with somebody new today and tomorrow." He said to the class as everybody went to different people in the class. As Kagome day dreamed out the window somebody got her attention. "Hey." He said as he sat down with the desk in front of her already turned around. "Hey." Kagome said half paying attention. "Kagome are you paying attention to me?" He asked as she slowly turned her gaze to him. "Oh hey it's just you Kai." Then it hit her who was talking to her. "KAI, Hi what can I help you with?" He asked as she opened her packet up. He smiled and looked at her. "I just want to work with you and invite you and your cousin to my pool party and was hoping that I could get invited to one of your cousin's awesome parties." Kai said to her.

His long white hair spilled over his shoulder and his perfect white teeth and fangs were smiling at her. Kagome's sweet face turned into a frown. "So you're just using me so you can get cool points with my cousins?" He asked him and he noticed her hostile disposition. "Are you jealous that all you're used for is invitations to your cousin's parties?" He asked her smiling trying to get on her bad side. "I'm not jealous at all. My cousins' are half wolf and half human and loyalty stays with the family so if they hear how you are to me you can forget about going to the party." She said to him as his white eats that sat on his head flatten slightly to her words. Kagome smiled to herself at this and she started to do her work. "How about we don't tell them that I upset you and I will be there for you every day next year no matter what I have going on I will drop it and help you." Kai said hoping he didn't ruin anything. "Too late I will tell them when they get here." Kagome said to him as she turned her head up. Kai's ears fully flatten to his head as he looked down.

Before the bell rang to let them into their next class Kagome looked at Kai who ears was still flatten to his head. "Hey, I'm sorry about the whole using you as an invitation thing earlier." Kai said to her. Kagome smiled at him. "It is fine I know you didn't mean it and just for that I won't tell what happened and you don't have to worry about being my slave." She said to him and it made him smile. "Why is that?" He asked her. "I wasn't going to let you do that to yourself." She said as she started to pack up. "If you want to know when the party is going to be then come with me I have to go meet them in the office anyway." She said to him and he smiled. "Sure I can go and do that." Kai said to her as he picked up his bag and put everything inside of it. The bell had ringed and everybody was out of the room and into the hallway. Kai was right behind her when she stopped at her locker to get her things for art.

"Kai there you are." Kagome heard a voice ring out. She turned around to see it was Kai's older brother InuYasha. "Hey Yasha I know you know Kagome." He said to him as he pointed to Kagome as she was putting on a different bag. "Hey." Was all that came out of Kagome mouth. She didn't realize that InuYasha and Kai looked just alike the only difference was length in hair but they shared the white hair color, amber colored eyes, and same temper when they got mad. Kagome stared at the brother's as if they were twins. "Did you finish giving out all invites?" InuYasha asked his younger brother. "I was just about to give Kagome hers and I was going to with her to give her cousins' theirs." He said with a smile. InuYasha patted him on the back and gave him a high five. "I will see you at lunch with the check list." He said to his brother. "And I will see you and your cousins at the party." InuYasha said as he walked off. Kagome smiled as Kai handed her the invitation. "You are invited to the party." He said to her as they started to walk to the office.


	2. Attitude Won't Get You Anywhere

_**Attitude Won't Get You Anywhere.**_

"Kairi Akemi Michiyo" Her whole name rolled out of her mother's mouth. "Sorry." Was all Kairi could get out after her middle name was called. Kairi had stayed at her dentist an extra 2 hours for her sisters' to get their teeth check for their braces to come off. "Well I could have been at school with Kagome already if these two nuts had said something earlier about their braces being loose or whatever." Kairi mumbled as her mother looked at her. "Akemi why are you so bitter!" Her mother yelled. Kairi was quiet after that nothing came out of her mouth the rest of the ride to school. Airi and Kaya were enjoying it though. "Tell us how you really feel Akemi." Her sisters would say.

"Aneko, Miyo leave her alone." Her mother growled. "Yes mother." They said together and Kairi smiled. When they arrived her mother locked the car doors. "Airi, please be nice to the other students. We may be rich but don't rub it in their faces. Kaya, make some friends. Don't use the fact that we have money a reason to have friends. Rosy, attitude won't get you anywhere in life and make some friends and don't say Kagome is the only friend you need." Their mother said. "You guys are triplets please act like it." She said as she unlocked the car door. "I don't want to get a phone call either." She said to them as she drove off. All three of them had their doctor notice in there hand as they walked towards the main office. Kairi was texting Kagome to let her know that she was on her way to the office and to meet her there.

Kagome got the text message from her cousin and she texted her back 'Got a present for you three.' She got in the office and she sat down with Kai in the next seat and Airi, Kaya, and Kairi all walked in. "Oh the Michiyo sisters are fashionable late." The student worker said as she flashed a smile trying to get on the sister's good side. "Hey Kairi." Kagome said as she stood up. Kairi turned around and hugged her cousin. "Kagome." Airi and Kaya chimed in as they hugged her. "How is Auntie Ayume?" Airi asked. Kagome smiled. "She fine she can't wait for the party next weekend." Kagome said. "Party?!" The student worker asked. "Is it alright if I can go?" She asked. "Family only sorry." Kairi said to the girl as she wrote the passes for them to get into their next class.

"Hello Michiyo sisters with my presents I hand you these invitations to the party me and my brother are having this Saturday." He said as he handed them there invitations with a smile. The girls took them. "We will be there in our new swimming suits." Airi said with a smile. The student worker wrote Kai a pass to his class in hopes to get invitation. "Sorry little lady I just ran out." He said to her as he took the pass. With the passes was their class schedule. "Thank you has been a doll. I might send you an invited to a party whenever I host one." Airi said to the girl as she walked out the office. "Do you even know her name?" Kairi asked as she started to laugh. "I guess asking her name would help. Oh well." Airi said as they all started to laugh with them. "I will see all four of you at the party." Kai said as he disappeared down the hallway as the sisters and Kagome waved him goodbye.

The girls broke off in their own groups as they went to their different classes. Airi and Kaya were in a class together and Kagome and Kairi had all their classes together. "Oh Kairi I haven't told you yet." She said to her cousin. "What wrong?" Kairi asked. "Kai have this thing that reminds me of you." Kagome said looking at her cousin as they stopped by her locker. "Oh really Kagome do you want me to be friends with him?" Kairi asked her cousin as she grabbed her bag for art. "I'm just saying give it a try. Kai seems really nice and he likes to press buttons." She said to her cousin. They made to the art room where the teacher was giving an introduction speech into the next thing they have to draw about. "I want you draw your favorite character that is from a cartoon." Mrs. Bella said to them. Kagome and Kairi took their seats as usual and began to draw. Not much talking was going on in the classroom as all the students were concentrating on their drawings. Right before the bell was about to ring Mrs. Bella stopped them.

"I want you to take it home finish it. Date it like you usually do and sent it to me so I can see it. I just love it when you guys draw it makes me smile to know that if you don't get the job that you want you can always fall back on the drawings you did here." She said and the bell rang. "So what was history like?" Kairi asked Kagome as they went to their lockers to exchange bags for their next class. "History was history you have a summer packet and notes and that really it." She said to her cousin as she handed her the packet and notes. "You shouldn't have." She said as she took the things from Kagome and she started to laugh. Just then a crowd formed near them and they walked over to it trying to see what was going on.


	3. A High school with no Fights?

_**A/N: Okāsan: Mother**_

_**Itoko: Cousin**_

_**If I didn't mention this in the last two chapters, Kikyo isn't going to be in my story either. I dislike her and I think she should be dead and stay dead. There will not be any type of mentioning's of her.**_

**_A High school with no Fights?_**

When the girls was able to get through the crowd to see what was going on they saw InuYasha and Koga fighting. InuYasha was on the ground mouth bleeding and he got up and hit Koga hitting in the face knocking Koga down on the ground then InuYasha began his ruthless attack on Koga punching him in the face over and over until he felt he Koga had enough. "Mess with my brother again and I won't go as easy." He growled as he got up and walked off. Koga lying on the ground wipe his bloody face and smiling because Kai looked just like him. Koga got up and went to the bathroom with his group of friends' right behind him. "I wonder what's wrong with Kai." Kairi said to her cousin as she walked up to InuYasha. "What happened to Kai?" She asked him. InuYasha looked back at her as he had water in his mouth.

He put a finger up and went outside and spit the water out. "Koga and his goons jumped him. Why I don't really know." He said. "I just know Kai looks like Koga if not worst." InuYasha said. They had only four more classes left and they day were already crazy. "Is he going home or is he staying here at school?" Kairi asked InuYasha as she sounded concerned. "Look we don't need any help from you it's bad enough that he was jumped by wolves he don't need help from any wolf." InuYasha said to her walking off. "All I'm trying to do is help him you don't have to be rude about it. Just because I'm half wolf don't mean that I don't care." Kairi yelled at InuYasha. He stopped and looked at her. "If you care so much then come with me." He said to her as he walked towards the nurse office. Kagome had followed knowing that they were going to be late for class but she didn't really care.

When they made it to the nurse's office they were checking Kai to see if his ribs were broken. Kai saw InuYasha, Kairi, and Kagome walk in. "Oh I'm fine just bruised up." He smiled they all knew he was lying. The nurse raised his arms up and Kai doubled in pain. "Nurse Katie call 911." The other nurse said. InuYasha sighed as he called his mother telling her what was going on. "I'm going to go with them." Kagome said as she walked towards InuYasha to let him know. Kairi went over to Kai. "So are you going to be at your pool party?" Kairi asked Kai with a smile. "Oh of course I'm going to be there." He said smiling back. "Oh Kairi I was meaning to ask you why do you smell like a wolf but you don't look it." He asked her and she smiled. "It's the day of the full moon." She answered back. "Well I'm going to go to class and get our work because I'm going too." She said as she walked out the room going to her classroom.

'My Okāsan said to make friends and that what I am doing. My Itoko is the best Itoko I could ever have.' Kairi said to herself as she went into the classroom and told the teacher what was going on. The teacher gave her a pat on the back as she walked out the classroom since it was the last day of school there was no work that was given. She made her way back to the main hallway when she heard Koga talking. "InuYasha and Kai will pay. Not only do they think they are better than they are talking to the Michiyo girls and that is frown upon." He said as he punched a locker. Kairi went down the hallway as she went into her locker and grabbed everything out of it and she did the same with Kagome's and she went started off to the nurse's office but Koga spotted her. "Hey Kairi how are you?" Koga said to her as he walked over to her. "Hey Koga. I saw you and InuYasha fight. I see you got the shit beat out of you." She said to him with a smirk. "Do you want me to kiss your wounds?" She said laughing as his face expression looked hurt.

"Why would you say such things to me Kairi." Koga asked her as she laughed again. "The fact that you went with my older sister Airi and now you think you can get with me is funny." She said as her laughter stopped short. Koga was done with her being mean to him so he walked off not saying anything to her. 'That's what I thought.' She said to herself as she walked back to the nurse's office and she handed over Kagome things. "Oh I forgot that we had to clean out our lockers thank you so much." Kagome said as she was there to help Kai off the table. They walked out the side door to the ambulance. InuYasha could tell that somebody had bothered Kairi since she wasn't talking much. They watched as they had Kai lay down on the gurney and they put him in the ambulance. "You guys coming with him?" The EMT asked. "We are his siblings." Kairi told the EMT as he helped the girls on and helped InuYasha on. They rode down to the hospital with Kai as he tried to find a perfect laying position that didn't hurt him. InuYasha was concerned for his brother but he didn't want to show it.


	4. Memory Lane…NO!

_**Memory lane…NO!**_

_**A/N: Ayumi: AH yoo mee: Step and wonderful**_

_**Akina: AH kee nah: Autumn greens; bright green**_

_**Daichi: DAH ee chee: Great wisdom**_

_**Daiki: DAH ee kee: Big tree**_

As Kai was being checked out by the doctor and nurses, InuYasha, Kagome, and Kairi sat in the waiting room. Every time the doctor would leave out he would come over to InuYasha and pull him away to talk to him then he would leave and InuYasha would return. "Well what did he say?" Kagome would ask ad InuYasha would stay quiet thinking about Koga's death. Kairi was done waiting on InuYasha to come out of his la la land so she shook him back to reality. "What did the doctor say about Kai?" She asked him and InuYasha sighed. "When the jumping happened they hit Kai so hard in the side that they broke his ribs. The reason why Kai was so breathless is one of his ribs slightly punctured his lungs. So he isn't getting enough air and it's causing him pain." InuYasha said as the girls gasped.

"Yeah my little brother might be needing surgery if his healing doesn't kick in." InuYasha said to the girls. "InuYasha I'm so sorry you are going through this." Kairi said to him. "It's because of me and my sisters. I overheard Koga say so." Kairi added while she was looking down. InuYasha looked over at her. "What's with Koga and your family anyways?" InuYasha asked and Kairi sighed and looked at him. "My dad who is full wolf demon and Koga's dad are best friends Koga dad Daiki promised that one of his sons was going to marry one of my father's daughters. My father agreed to the promise. When somebody overheard the agreement they took it to the Elder Wolf Council and brought up the fact that my father isn't full wolf demon which is correct. My grandmother is full wolf and my grandfather is full dog demon sent from where your family comes from InuYasha the western lands to make an alliance with the best female candidate which was my grandmother." She explained as InuYasha listened.

"The Elder Council knowing that such a promise can only be made in front of the Elder Council had the two fathers make the agreement in front of them and had them sign the agreement. Three years later my father mated and married my mother and two years after that she had 3 pups or triplets, Airi, Kaya, and me. Daiki only had Koga and his wife left him to raise him. Koga is a good natured person don't get me wrong but Airi and Koga went before the Elders on why their relationship didn't last. Koga cheated on Airi and the Elders understood and the relationship was no longer going on in their eyes so Koga moved on. He went out it Kaya and once again he had to go up to the Elders on why their relationship did last and once again Koga had cheated on Kaya. Kaya was so upset that she didn't even go to the meeting. She wrote a note with her statement and signed with two eye witness signature on it. Now Koga think he can try again with me. I went to the Elder's on why I didn't want the relationship to even happen. They told Koga and Daiki that if Koga couldn't find a mate then he would no longer be in the clan." She continued to explain as Kagome looked at her.

"Why didn't they say that to you and your family?" InuYasha asked before Kairi could continue with the story. "We have two different alliances agreement over our heads. As long as out last name is 'Michiyo' we carry the western dog and northern wolf clan alliance and human alliance in the north. So we can get married as long as we keep our last name if we don't then we are out of the clan." Kairi said answering InuYasha question. "So Airi, Kaya, and I are somewhat of princesses because we signed papers saying we would keep Michiyo as a last name." She said as InuYasha huffed. "Sound like title holders to me." He said. "So you're the wolves my mother and father tell me to keep close like some type of knight." InuYasha added. "Yup." Kairi answered back smiling. InuYasha was about to say something when the doctor came out the room to them. "So we did an x-ray and actually look in there and he doesn't have to get surgery just a wrap around the sides to keep his ribs in perfect place so they can heal. He should be able to get out of them by tomorrow because his healing kicked in so he should be fine." The doctor said.

As InuYasha went in Kagome and Kairi heard somebody call their names. "Kagome! Kairi!" The voice yelled out as they turned around it was Kairi and Kagome's mothers Akina and Ayumi. They came rushing over with the same words coming out their mouths. "Are you okay?" The girls laughed at their mothers. "Yes we are fine." Kairi said. "We are here with some friends." Kagome said. "The Takahashi boys." Kairi said as if she and Kagome were twins finishing each other sentences. Kairi mother smiled at her. "You made friends even if they are boys." Kairi mother said to her. "Yes I did." Kairi said back. "They have to meet your father before you can start hanging out with them." Her mother said to her. "Well why are they here?" Ayumi chimed in with concern in her voice. "Koga happened. He jumped Kai Takahashi." Kagome said. "Oh no the elders will not be happy about that." Akina said frowning.

"Yeah I know." Kairi said and just then InuYasha and Kai came out the room and Akina eyes lit up. "You two look just like Taisho." She said to them and they both smiled and bow in respect. "Thank you." They said. "Kairi, I'm fine. I handled myself just fine." Kai said to her jokingly and Kairi laughed. "You are such a liar." She said still laughing. "I know but I had to say something you was worried." He said to her and she blushed make InuYasha shake his head. "Well we have to go. He have to go lay down and I have to play some Call of Duty or something." He said as they began to walk out the hospital doors. Akina was on the phone talking to Daichi about what Koga did. "I have to tell the Elders no matter how upsetting this maybe to Daiki. I just have to tell the Elders." Daichi said to his wife. They ended the call with 'I love you' and Kairi, Kagome, Ayumi, and Akina piled into her car and they went to Akina's home. "We are having some type of traditional food that Daichi eats for dinner. Its nothing gross I had it when me and Daichi was dating." Akina said as they droe on to the highway. Kairi and Kagome smiled as their mothers broke into chat about their childhood as they drove on the highway home.


	5. AN

I have not forgotten about this story. I just haven't gotten any reviews on the story so I thought that nobody like it. I will be posting more chapters up soon.


End file.
